


Ghost of Customer Service Past

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linktober 2020 [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Ghosts, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, i really don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Eleven: Ghosts“B—Beedle?”“Your Majesty?!”
Relationships: Beedle & Link (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Ghost of Customer Service Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

There had always been different Links, Zeldas, and Ganon(dorf)s, but there had only been one Beedle. He had existed since the very first Hero, and still was living to greet the newest Hero.

Well, ‘living’ wasn’t the proper term.

Beedle was a ghost, which wasn’t a very rare concept. What _was_ rare was that he didn’t _look_ like a ghost. Most ghosts existed to help the Hero or to enact revenge, but Beedle was still around because there was items to be sold for the lowest price.

He lived when Hylians lived in the sky, when Hylians lived on the ocean, and when Hylians lived on land. To be honest, Beedle didn’t remember his death—he remembered living in Skyloft, and then being a ghost. But, knowing how he died didn’t matter, all that matter was the price of his items.

No one beat Beedle in price!

The Hero once asked him how Beedle was at every stable, and Beedle could only response, “Great deals fly at the speed of wind!” To be honest, it was because the only reason Beedle was around was to sell items at great prices to the Hero.

Now, the problem with being a ghost was that the passage of time didn’t apply to Beedle. Yes, he understood that Hyrule changed and adapted, but he couldn’t tell you what day or year it was. Sometimes, sadly, he didn’t know when the current Hero died and a new one arose until he was selling them items.

Beedle knew he had a problem with time, but he also trusted his memories. But, apparently, as he looked at the Hero from _Skyloft,_ the Hero he gave items to _ages_ ago, the Hero who _fell_ through the Cloud Barrier, the only Hero Beedle served while alive, the first _King_ of Hyrule, he started to doubt himself.

The thing was that the last time Beedle saw the king, he was much older with whitened hair and wrinkles covering his face from age and laughter. This king was younger, _much_ younger, almost a few years older than when Beedle first remembered him as a young teenager off on his way to rescue the soon-to-be Queen of Hyrule.

He looked at Beedle with the kind eyes the king was known for, although his eyes were blown wide. “B—Beedle?”

“Your Majesty?!”

The king furrowed his brow. “I’m not—how are you here?!”

An older man walked over to the two. “Sky, is something the problem?”

Beedle glanced behind where the man came from and saw _another_ Hero he recognised, the Hero from the Great Sea. He was talking with a brunet man wearing green beside the cooking pot at the stable.

“I—no, not really,” the king said to the man before turning his attention back to the Beedle. “It’s just that… you _are_ Beedle right? From Beedle’s Airshop?”

Beedle blinked away from the Hero from the Great Sea to look back at the king. “Your Majesty, how are you here?! And how do you look so _young?!_ When I last saw you, you were aged! And from my count, all the Hylian from then should be dead now!”

“Your Majesty?” the man echoed. “Do you think Sky is a king?”

“Why, yes he is!” Beedle said with a sharp nod of his head. “Although, I don’t know why you call him Sky: he’s King Link of Hyrule! Why I remember his and Queen Zelda’s coronation, I made _such_ a revenue then. Beedle’s Landshop was such a hit!”

The king looked at the man. “I’m not a king, Time.”

“I believe you, Sky,” the man said. “I fear we have a time dilemma on our hands. How do you know Sky, Beedle?”

“I sold him items,” Beedle said, “as I do with everyone I meet!”

The king nodded. “Yes—on _Skyloft,_ eons before Wild’s time. How are you _here_?”

“How are _you_ here, Your Majesty?” Beedle asked. “You should be dead! I remember your funeral—”

“Please don’t talk about Sky’s future,” the man said, “we don’t want to disrupt the future.”

“Huh?”

The king spoke up, “Beedle, how’d you get here?”

“I walked from the other stable?”

“No, _here_ in this _time_.”

“Oh.” Beedle paused for a second. “The current of time continues to flow…?”

The man interrupted, “I think Sky means how are you still alive?”

Beedle relaxed. Oh, that was easy! “I’m not!”

The king blinked and the man merely stroked his chin in thought. “What?”

“I’m a ghost,” Beedle said. “I would use that as advertisement, except a lot of customers are uncomfortable with speaking with a ghost—or they don’t want to give me rupees because I’m a ghost.”

The man thought. “How come you haven’t passed yet?”

“Simple!” Beedle said. “I need to sell items to the Hero! And whomever also wants to buy from me! How can I pass on when there’s people who can buy from me?”

“You’re still here to sell items to people?” the king asked.

“Yup!”

“Huh.”

Beedle assured him, “But don’t worry! I was alive when I sold items to _you,_ Your Majesty!”

“I’m not a king!”

“Yet.”

The king sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“How are you here, Your Majesty?” Beedle asked him. “You should be dead.”

Looking up, quickly glancing at the man who had an amused expression on his face, the king said, “Portals.”

“Well,” Beedle said, “that makes no sense but, if you buy from me then I won’t care! I will trade you for beetles! I love them! SO MUCH!” He coughed. “Anyway! How can I help you?”

The man clapped the king on his shoulder. “Don’t blow all your rupees in one place, Sky.”

Quickly, Beedle interjected, “I would _love_ that!”

Before the king could respond, the Hero from the Great Sea looked up from an odd-looking amulet he had. “Time! Sky! Wild and Twilight just found Four!”

The man walked over to the Hero from the Great Sea as the king awkwardly cleared his throat. “Do you have arrows?”

Beedle beamed. “One for six rupees or a bundle of five for thirty!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
